A temperature control system consisting of a thermistor, signal processor, and computer algorithm will be developed for magnetic resonance (MR) microscopy of small live animals. The goal will be stabilization of temperature to q0.2x C. We will look at the consequences of temperature stabilization on heart rate. We will further examine the consequences of the stabilized heart rate on image quality in cardiac-gated studies.